TTRS Challenge 34: Free Agents
Free Agents is the 34th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to NBTTRS Solitary. Free Agents took place in Punta del Este, Uruguay with a total of 30 former cast members from the TTRS Franchise competing, along with several cast members new to the series. Unlike other Challenges, Free Agents follows the "every man for themselves" theme where players compete as individuals (although in teams or pairs in some episodes) to become champion. In the end there will be two champions, one from each tier. Production and Casting The season was finalized after a public poll that was opened during Solitary. Applications for Free Agents started the following the Solitary reunion on June 20th, 2015. Applications were open for 4 days after a total of 49 applications were received. The cast was announced on June 25th, 2015. A total of 15 Veterans, 5 One Timers, and 10 Rookies were selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first mission on June 28th, 2015. Cast | |} Format Prior to each challenge, the host will announce to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, names are picked by Chatzy—one of each tier, or more for multi-team or pair challenges — that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly amongst tiers. For pair challenges, the captains will either select players of the opposite tier for challenges that are designated as veteran/rookie pairs, or the same tier for challenges that are designated as same-tier pairs. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each tier to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective tier that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for the win, while the losing veteran and rookie players are eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, players will compete in the final challenge Gameplay 'Challenge Games' * Bridge to Success: Players were divided into 3 Teams of 10, each with 5 Rookies/One-Timers and 5 Veterans. Teams raced to build a human bridge, after at least 5 players laid down as rungs on the bridge, then a remaining standing player could run across. After someone ran a across, then rungs had to run across, but in the order they laid down. Teams were awarded one point for each player that became a rung on the bridge. The team with the most points at the end of 24 hours wins. ** Winners: Team Andrea * Share the Wealth: Players were divided in 14 teams of 2, each with 1 Rookie/One-Timer and 1 Veteran. Teams were given 20 coins (10 per each member). They had to give away their coins to the team they wanted to see win the mission. Both teams had to give away their coins to at least two teams. If a team failed to give away their coins or to give them to at least two teams then would be ineligible to win and have their score deducted by 60%. The team with the coins at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Nick/Carson * Karma Madness: Players were divided into 2 Teams of 13, one with 6 Rookies/One-Timers and 7 Veterans and the other having the vice versa. Teams were given 13 karma amount, they had to have one member submit an answer for each karma amount. Players could only submit one answer, and they had only one submission to do it. Players were given one penalty point for each karma point they were off of the given amount, which then added to their team score. The team with the fewest amount of penalty points at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Team Wyatt * The Group Said...: Players were divided into 6 Teams of 4, each with 2 Rookies/One-Timers and 2 Veterans. Players were given 10 questions, and had to submit an answer that would fit the category. The goal is to submit an answer that no other player would submit. For every time a player submitted the same answer, they would be issued a penalty point for the number of players who submitted the same answer as them. The team with the lowest combined penalty point total at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Team Felix * Jar Raider: Players were divided in 11 teams of 2, each with 1 Rookie/One-Timer and 1 Veteran. Pairs were each assigned a jar that was entered into a poll. However, the catch was the players were given the identity to a jar of another pair, not their own. The team's jar with the most votes at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Wyatt/Chris C * On Point: Players were divided in 10 teams of 2, each with 1 Rookie/One-Timer and 1 Veteran. Pairs had to mail an official phrase at the top of the hour for this mission. Each player only had 3 chances, and their total time would be combined with their partners time to form a final time. The team with the lowest combined time at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Jacob/Carson * Tengaged Gunshow Massacre: In this mission, players competed as individuals. Each round, players had to choose between shooting in the air, shooting one of their opponents, or shooting themselves. A player is eliminated if an opponent shot them but they did not shoot them-self or if they shot them-self without getting shot at. The last Rookie/One-Timer and Veteran standing wins. ** Winners: Felix/Eric A * A Turney Time Party: Players were divided into 2 Teams of 8, each with 4 Rookies/One-Timers and 4 Veterans. Each team was given a thread to spam. The team with the most posts at the end of 24 hours wins the mission. ** Winners: Team Wyatt * It's My Wealth...Not Yours: In this mission, players competed as individuals. Players had to pick 3 cases from a board of 35 different cases. The cash amount in each case was added to the total, unless multiple players picked the same case, in which case they would split the case value. The Rookie/One-Timer and Veteran with the most money wins. ** Winners: Eric M/Adam * Poll Balance: Players were divided into 2 Teams of 6, each with 3 Rookies/One-Timers and 3 Veterans. Each teams was given a poll, with the goal of getting the poll to balance 50/50. In order to avoid being disqualified, teams needed at least 18 votes in their poll. The team closest to the 50/50 balance win, if neither got at least 18 votes, then the team with the most vote wins. ** Winners: Team Jacob * Jump Rope From Hell: In this mission, players competed as individuals. Players had jump over a rope once every hour for 24 hours by mailing in a phrase. To get full points, players had to mail at the top of every hour, points were deducted for each minute they were off. The Rookie/One-Timer and Veteran with the most points at the end of 24 hours wins. ** Winners: Nick/Carson 'Elimination Games' * Kickoff: Players are competing to kick each other off of their pedestal to score a point. Players had a choice to roundhouse, calf, or push kick. First player to score 3 points in 7 Rounds wins. In the event of a tie after 7 Rounds, the player who kicks the lightest dummy in Sudden Death wins. **'Played Five Times:' Alexandra vs. Jack, AJ vs. Darren, Chris B vs. TJ, Chris C vs. Gemma, and Chris B vs Jacob * Pointless: Players competed in a version of "Family Feud". Each round, players were given a category and they had to find the correct answers mentioned the least by the public. The player with the lowest total score after 3 rounds wins. **'Played Three Times:' Monica vs. Willam, Jordon vs. Nick, and Carson vs. Chris C * Grape Stompers: Players competed in a game of endurance. Over the course of 4 hours, players will have to stomp on grapes to produce as much grape juice as possible. Every 10 minutes, players will have to send in their stomp, for each second they are late they will lose grape juice that would go into their glass. The player with the most grape juice at the end of 4 hours wins. **'Played Three Times:' Chris B vs. Paul, Alexandra vs. Eric M, and Eric A vs. Zach * Oppenheimer: Players were set on opposite ends of a ring. Once the game started, players had to run around the ring in the same direction as their opponent with the goal of surpassing their opponent. The first player to pass their player in the ring wins and remains in the game. **'Played Three Times:' Blake vs. Nick, Chris B vs. Wyatt, and Jordan vs. Monica * Trivia Trials: Players were competing to answer a series of trivia questions as fast as possible. If a player got a question wrong or choose to skip a question, they would be issue a time penalty. The player who answered all the questions in the fastest time wins and remains in the game. **'Played Four Times:' Brittany vs. TJ, Brandon vs. Carson, Felix vs. Nels, and Adam vs. Monica * Target Practice: Players were given a poll with 4 options. At the start of their run, players were given an option in the poll to get 50% of the vote in the fastest possible time. In order to avoid any time penalties, players had to get their target option to 50% and had at least 10 votes in their poll. The player with fastest time total would win and remain in the game. **'Played Two Times:' Felix vs. Nick and Darren vs. Eric A Game Summary 'Elimination Chart' Episode Progress |} ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the week's competition, making him/her safe from the elimination round. : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the "kill card." : The contestant was selected for the elimination round, but did not have to compete. : The contestant won the elimination round. : The contestant lost the elimination round. : The contestant withdrew from the elimination round. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to being banned. Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges